SML Movie: Jeffy's Homework!
Jeffy's Homework!" is the 198th episode of SML Movies. Contents https://sml.fandom.com/wiki/Jeffy%27s_Homework!# show Synopsis Jeffy has to be homeschooled! Plot Mario and Rosalina are watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens, but Jeffy irritates Mario with his cat piano. Mario then gets a knock on his door from Mr. Goodman, and he tells Mario that he has to teach Jeffy his ABCs, how to count to ten, Math, English, Art and at least one sport with Rosalina, or else he will go to jail for life.Mario at first becomes infuriated and tries to commit suicide to prevent being stressed, Rosalina becomes angry so Mario reluctantly agrees. Mario then comes and asks Jeffy to learn ABCs, but Jeffy at first mistakes it for animals and says his favorite animal is a carrot. Mario's response is to try and shoot himself, but Rosalina yells at him to stop. Alphabet During the first lesson, Mario asks Rosalina to bring flash cards, but Jeffy keeps screaming at the animal pictures on the cards. Mario decides to use a whiteboard instead, and he gets tired after Rosalina starts to educate Jeffy. He tries to sing along with Jeffy, and after the song, Rosalina puts the board down and Mario tells Jeffy to say his ABCs. Jeffy says them backwards, much to Mario's surprise, and starts spanking his diaper like as usual. Numbers The next lesson is how to count to ten, and Mario gets reluctantly annoyed by Jeffy repeatedly saying the object on the cards. After Jeffy reaches the tenth card, Mario says he's done, but Rosalina tells him he can keep going, and Jeffy continues, despite Mario's beggings. After reading the last card, Jeffy is told by Mario to count to ten, but he says his ABCs instead. Math The next lesson is learning math, and Mario tells Rosalina to bring in the cue cards, of which Jeffy mistakes for "cucumbers". The first card is 2+2, and Jeffy at first replies it's 74. Mario asks him how he got that, and Jeffy says he "pulled it out of his ass", much to Rosalina's frustration due to the language he used. Mario tells him to try again, and Jeffy comes up with "baby 2", and tells that how he got it is that there's a mommy 2 and a daddy 2, and they had a baby 2. Mario tries to tell him it is four, but Jeffy claims that it's "baby 2". Mario believes he's confused and Rosalina pulls out another card, which is 8-4. Jeffy says it's 8, because the four is taken away. Mario tells him it takes two 4's to make an 8, but Jeffy believes it's a baby 4 (two 4's love each other and make a baby 4), and tries to cover up the four on the card to prove his reasoning. Rosalina believes he has a point and covers it up, but Mario says 8-4 is four. After a conversation, Jeffy starts becoming more eloquent and starts censored cursing his helmet, pencil, and diaper as well as various scientists while claiming 8-4 is eight. Mario becomes frustrated and tells him it is eight. Rosalina brings out yet another card which reads 0+0, and Jeffy says it's 2, much to Mario's anger. Jeffy says there are two ordinary 0s who don't love each other so the answer is 2, and a stressed out Mario starts an argument with him. After the argument, Mario claims Jeffy is a "genius" and skips to the next lesson, which is English. English/Phonics During English, Mario and Rosalina teach Jeffy phonics and Rosalina brings out a "frog" card. Jeffy pronounces it as "fwog", and claims Mario knows what he is saying repeatedly before telling to bring out the next card. Rosalina then shows him a "giraffe" card, and Jeffy reads it as "gi-''da''-raffe", but Mario tries to tell him the correct pronunciation and Jeffy says his ''pronunciation in response, each time saying it slower with his head closer to Mario's. The next flash card reads "yo-yo" and Jeffy says "why?". Mario tries to teach him the correct pronunciation but Jeffy keeps saying "why?" because he sees the Y. Mario says "he knows English", and skips to the next lesson again, which is Art/Coloring. Art/coloring There is then a jump cut to Jeffy colouring a bug picture, making a mess with the bigger one, and Mario becomes so frustrated he just keeps his cool and passes the mess off as practicing. Jeffy colours a smaller bug green and does it inside the lines, making Mario and Rosalina proud of him. Sports Mario says there is one more lesson to teach, and that's "at least one sport". Rosalina suggests baseball, but Mario says that's too dangerous and comes up with tee ball. The trio goes near the dining room where Mario shows Jeffy the rules of teeball, and Jeffy asks if he has to tee his eyes on the ball before starting to throw his bat and missing the ball. After several misses, Rosalina and Mario give him a bigger bat, and Jeffy successfully hits the ball after a few other misses. Mario then grabs the ball and puts it back on the tee before Jeffy severely knocks him unconscious with the bat. Jump cut to the evening that next day, where Rosalina and Mario are sitting next to each other, with Mario's face mostly blackened and his forehead wrapped from the teeball hit. Rosalina asks him if his swelling is going down, and Mario replies the doctor said he had a hemorrhage, just as Jeffy is playing his cat piano with the bat next to them. There is a knock on the door, and Mario weakenly walks to open it. It is Goodman, who asks what happened to his head, and Mario replies it was teeball. Goodman then explains he is at their house to administer Jeffy's exam, while Mario shouts at Jeffy to stop playing on his piano. While Jeffy is doing the exam, Rosalina tells Mario he's "concentrating" as he gave her his hat, and Mario starts beating his own butt on Jeffy's piano as the word obviously means the exact opposite of what she said. Goodman then comes and says Jeffy's done testing, but he also says that he would like to say Jeffy passed the flying colors, much to Mario's and Rosalina's surprise, but Goodman reveals that over 90% of his exam was wrong. Goodman then shows them a paper with "8-4=8" written on it, and suddenly starts becoming just as eloquent as Jeffy was while claiming what he wrote was right. Mario tries to reply back with the actual answer, but Goodman claims that Jeffy is a genius. He also claims we've created "Jeffy's Law of Subtraction", where in an equation if there is a top number that's big and we're subtracting from it, it's always going to be the top number because the bottom one is gone, thus concluding in the whole world presumably believing in Jeffy's reasoning. This causes Mario to shoot himself in the nose, ending the episode. Characters *Mario *Rosalina *Jeffy *Goodman *Nancy ''(mentioned) *Brooklyn Guy (indirectly mentioned as "doctor") Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Cat Piano. *This episode confirms that Jeffy has an intellectual disability since Mr. Goodman says that he has special needs homeschooling. *This is the first time an SML video revolves around school since Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 5. *It is unknown why Mario didn't shoot Jeffy. If he did shoot Jeffy, he'd be free of him forever. He was probably afraid of doing this in front Rosalina, who actually loves Jeffy. *This is the 9th time Mario dies, the first being Black Yoshi April Fools and second being The Warp Pipe!. **The 10th time is Jeffy's Favorite Song!, and 11th being The Fishing Trip! *This is the first time Jeffy and Rosalina say censored bad words. *This is the 2nd time Jeffy isn't called bad in a video, 1st being in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Episode 3. *This is the most profane censored SML Movie with a total of 27 censored bad words alongside Chef Pee Pee's Lottery Ticket and Cool Cody! (although Cool Cody! has uncensored bad words) until it was surpassed by Jeffy's Bad Word! with 36 bad words. *This is the first SML Video in 2016 to reach 4M views. *This video reveals that Jeffy has zoophobia, a fear of animals, but despite that, he has a pet piano. **This, however, seems to have disappeared in later videos as he wasn't afraid of the squirrel in Where's Jeffy?, he wasn't afraid of Harambe in Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!, and he wasn't afraid of the Loan Dolphin in The Hitman!. He also loves Giraffes and Elephants. **It is possible he was doing this just to try and be funny, or to annoy Mario, as it was shown he screamed at an ice cream, which isn't animal, and was screaming just for the sake of it. *This is the first episode where Jeffy and Mario argue with each other. *Jeffy is actually a bit smarter in this episode, as he spoke some sentences clearly, and was also able to perfectly say the alphabet backwards, but this might not last. *This episode confirms that Rosalina and Mario have seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens 50 times at a movie theater. *This episode shows that Goodman is more stupid than he usually is, as he actually believed Jeffy's thoughts about math, when he obviously shouldn't have. He is also shown to be very unfair as he was going to arrest Mario for something that obviously wasn't his fault. *The gun Mario used to commit suicide was the same gun Jeffy found in Bowser Junior's Game Night 3. *It is revealed that Jeffy's biological father taught Jeffy censored swear words as Mario didn't swear in any video starring Jeffy until now. *This is the 2nd time Mario and Rosalina argue, 1st being Jeffy's Special Easter! *Jeffy's profanity censored rant was used again in The Dog Show! and later in Smart Jeffy. *From this video onwards, Jeffy's persona has changed. *Jeffy's "8 + 4 = 8" and "2 + 2 = baby 2" was later what Jackie Chu taught the class in Jeffy Gets Bullied! Errors *When learning how to count, Jeffy actually says the word "strawberry" 51 times rather than 50 *In "Mario The Babysitter!", when Jeffy said, "Feed me, I'm a giraffe", he pronounced "giraffe" correctly, so it is unknown why he couldn't pronounce it right in this episode. It's possible, however, that he may have forgotten how to pronounce it or Most of "Mario the Babysitter" Was a Dream. *It is impossible to make a heart out of two 4s. So 4+4 couldn't be "baby 4". However, Goodman said that over 90% of his exam was wrong so this might be the part that Jeffy got wrong. But eventually, Goodman claimed that 4+4 is baby 4. *When Jeffy said the word ass, he got scolded by Rosalina, but when he said the censored F word, he didn't get scolded by Mario and Rosalina. A similar error occurred in Jeffy's Bad Word! Category:Lost Episodes Category:SML Category:Lost movies